Frosty Wings and Rosy Cheeks
by AlaskaForever
Summary: A one-shot (short story) super fluffy, from the POV of my OC Celeste. Playing in the snow with her family; Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel. Inspiration came from listening to Peppermint Winter by OwlCity. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (only my OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this. It is nice to write something happy and cute for a change. Please feel free to review or if you have any questions: (there is some slight foreshadow linking in with a future story I plan to write and if you haven't read Hunting Dog or What Lies Beneath you won't know much about Cel).**

"Kiddo, kiddo! Wake up!" Uncle Gabriel spoke with the enthusiasm that could match if not outdo a child.

He kept jostling me until I opened my dark eyes, grogginess made my thoughts feel like they were floating.

"What is it?" I asked in a slight grumbly tone, not appreciating my winter nap being disturbed.

"Look outside," his eyes sparkled as I rolled sideways off the plush couch.

Landing on the floor, I wrapped the summer morning, sky coloured blanket around me and padded over nonchalantly to the window. What I saw made me gasp with delight.

Snow.

Turning to my uncle, my own eyes now matched his. Grinning from ear to ear I snapped my fingers. My uncle wolf whistled mockingly at my navy blue bundled form; a thick woolly coat to fight of the biting wind and fur (fake of course) trimmed ugg boots to match.

"Shall we?" he extended a hand towards me which I eagerly grabbed.

We begin to run. I giggle as I notice Sam and Dean directly behind us also kitted out against the elements.

Thrusting open the door, I beam at the sight of swirling snowflakes, rejoicing that winter is officially here. The world has been transformed into a gigantic snow globe.

Stepping outside I hold out a gloved hand and smile as a flake rests on it briefly, welcoming me. Suddenly Sam and Dean surge past us. Running and scooping up snow before throwing it upwards.

I had never seen them so carefree. Laughing, Gabe releases my hand so I can go join them.

I don't recall who threw the first snowball but soon war has been declared. Dean manages to catch me in the back, thud. Turning to him I smirk.

"What are you going to do about that short stack?" he grins impishly.

He hasn't called me that for a long time. He must be so happy. Things were looking up. Almost as if the white landscape had cleansed us of our worries and purified our darkened hearts.

Holding out my hands, palm upwards, snow begins to lift and morph into a levitating army of snowballs. Dean's smug look quickly fades. Giggling, I gracefully push them towards him.

Spinning on his heels, Dean attempts to dodge my attack. But ends up slipping and falling flat on his face. I can't help but point and laugh. Dean stands up with a light groan and growls playfully,

"You're so gonna get it, Celeste!"

Squealing I turn to run; it would be unfair to use my wings. Let's just say karma sucks because I too tumble and disappear in a deep patch of soft snow.

Laughter is all around me and I hear heavy boot crunch and crack on the ice. I notice a shadow leaning over me as my snow trench turns dark. I feel a strong pair of hands lift me up from under my arms.

Uh oh.

Dean is grinning as he takes my feet. Craning my neck back I see an upside down Sam, who is now holding my wrists tightly. So I won't fall. They begin to swing me sideways.

"On three Sammy, one, two," Dean winks and I shriek as they toss me a whole number early.

Should have seen that coming. Landing in another patch of snow I laugh. Promptly I stretch out my wings, wave my arms and leg to sweep away the snow to create a real snow angel. Well technically half. I admire my handiwork.

"That's beautiful kiddo," Uncle Gabe praises as he stands next to me.

"You make one" I state and he instantly throws himself down.

Standing up I attempt to brush some snow from his olive, green jacket before it turns to water. I gaze at the shape in awe, his wingspan is huge.

"Your wings are beautiful," I comment sincerely as he squeezes me into a quick hug.

"Thank you kiddo, yours are too," he replies as he drops a kiss on top of my head.

"Not as big as yours though," I frown. Mine feel heavier than normal, I strain to flap them.

"Yours are bigger than the average angel. And this is a no fly zone kiddo. The frost has stuck your feathers together. No lift off until they thaw out. And something tells me you're not quite ready to head back inside yet," Gabe speaks softly and chuckles as I shake my head vigorously.

Across the glistening field I notice my Uncle Cas watching us from a rusted bench. Smiling I awkwardly move towards him as the snow anchors me down. Reaching the bench I slump down beside him with a contented sigh.

"Why were you throwing snow at each other?" Cas asks me with a frown.

"Snowball fights, they are really fun. You should join us!" I grin and clutch his arm.

"I think I'll pass, thank you though," Cas replies in his gravelly tone.

A question darts into my mind.

"Did you ever have snow in heaven Uncle Cas?" He seems to contemplate this for a moment before saying,

"Well I used to see snow in some people's personal heavens when they were reminiscing fond memories. Otherwise I was either inside the army barracks or fighting in a war. My Father created the seasons for humans, not us. And the Garden of Eden is blessed with eternal summer." Finishing his explanation he resumes staring at who knows what.

Perhaps Uncle Gabe, who was tormenting Sam and Dean by disappearing and then reappearing to hit them with a snowball. Or maybe he just sunk back into his thoughts, attempting to make sense of the world.

"I think everyone should be able to experience snow at least once."

Turning to me Cas says,

"I agree"

And for no grander reason than I love him, I throw my arms around him. He hugs me back and I feel him move to look at something.

Sitting up I see Sam with red cheeks that resemble baubles.

"Want a ride?" he asks as I nod eagerly.

Bending down, I stand up on the rickety bench. Uncle Cas holds a hand towards my side. Ready to steady me if I need it. Taking a leap I clamber onto Sam's mountain of a back and hook my hands around his shoulders.

Hoisting me up I giggle at how high I am even though I am not flying.

"Not having a nosebleed up there are you Cel?" Sam jokes as he hoists me up once more.

I laugh, oh how I have missed Sam's humour.

"Let loose the moose!" I cry as Sam huffs and begins to lumber forward.

If he were a horse he would be trotting as we make our way back to Dean and Gabe. On the way Sam keeps kicking his legs up, almost like he is imitating bucking.

"Bad moose," I tease before attempting my descent.

However, a firm hand holds me in place.

"Uncle Cas," I whine (how the hell did he walk over here so fast?). Sam lowers himself and I easily slide off.

"I don't care if you think the snow would have broken your fall safety comes first," he justifies his action before adding, "is there something you would like to say to Sam?"

Catching on I hug Sam's leg and say,

"Thanks for the piggyback ride moose!"

Sam grins and pushes me playfully,

"No problem, back breaker."

Mouth gaping I lunge at him only to end up in Uncle Gabriel's arms. Placing a hand on my forehead he announces,

"I think we should head inside for a while."

Now normally I would pout but I'm in a great mood so I nod. Besides I start to shiver and my teeth sound like bones being used in a witches' gold, spell bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is a much shorter second chapter (just splitting them up as there is a change in location). Please feel free to review and enjoy.**

Inside our rosy cheeks slowly began to fade away. Uncle Gabe had made us cups of steaming hot chocolate. I insisted that Uncle Cas should try one. He gingerly held the mug and stared suspiciously at the bubbling contents.

"What's even in this?" he asked, voice thick with concern.

Before Gabriel could reassure him I jumped in with a hasty explanation,

"Relax Uncle Cas it contains chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows – pink and white, a sprinkle of phoenix ash and a shot of nectar of the Gods and Goddesses."

Dean and Sam exchanged worried glances. Cas blinked and cautiously took a snip. I giggled as he now had a milky moustache. Gabriel frowned at me,

"Kiddo how do you know all that? It's meant to be my secret recipe."

I grin and shrug my shoulders. He raises an eyebrow but pursues my knowledge no further. Thank his Father.

"Well I guess we should head back outside, don't want to waste a second of this day," Gabe grinned as I stared back at him in shock.

"It's already late," I stated in disbelief.

"Seven-thirty to be precise," Uncle Cas added in.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Dean shouted as he bounded up the bunker steps.

 **Thank you for reading, chapter three is short too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy my fellow writers and readers. Please feel free to review :D Your support means a lot x**

Back outside I noticed the sky had become a steely grey, the snow was falling rapidly creating a dense screen. Cold drops nudged my eyes as I battled to wipe them away before being targeted again.

Grabbing Uncle Gabe by the shoulder I whispered my plan in his ear. Winking he snapped his fingers and a long, wooden sled appeared. Smiling I turned into Huntress. Once again Gabe clicked his fingers and I now sported a red leather harness with bells. They were a bit much.

Turning my attention to Sam and Dean I barked. Telepathically I told them _Get on_. They both oblige, sitting down, Dean in front and Sam behind. Wagging my tail I wait patiently as Gabriel hitches me up.

"Hike," Dean yells as I surge forward.

Dean and Sam gasp as the icy wind whips past their heads.

 **Next chapter shall be longer, imagining this was super cute :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this part. Please feel free to review.**

Arriving on an abandoned long, narrow road I take the opportunity to lengthen my strides. Dean clutches the reins tightly as Sam grips his shoulders. The energy is storming through my veins as the road is barely visible due to the thick snow. My tongue is hanging out as I gain more speed. Then I feel a tug to the left, a turning is approaching.

"Slow down Huntress," I can hear Sam's voice being battered by the wind.

Dean too desperately tries to warn me. But I cannot resist taking the corner at a breakneck pace.

I do not see the black ice until I slip.

Before I fall I hear Sam and Dean cry as the sled flips over, violently pulling me down with it. I yelp as it crashes into me. Blood is oozing from my padded paw.

So close to home and yet so far. Not only do I feel guilty but I'm shocked at how our joy and harmless fun quickly turned sour. 

Gabriel and Cas cautiously make their way towards us. My fur is damp as I vibrate. Placing a hand on my paw a bright light enveloped it. The bleeding ceases. Gabe grins as I lick his hand. Ruffling my head he unhooks the harness with the tinkling bells.

Whining I head over Sam and Dean clumsily, walking on ice is hard. With sorrowful eyes I notice Dean has a tiny cut above his eye, on the edge of his left eyebrow. He smiles reassuringly at me,

"Don't look so scared Huntress. Bruised ribs ain't nothing compared to the collection of injuries we got between us, right Sammy?" Dean chuckles cheerily as Sam wipes blood from his lower lip.

"Yep," he fondles my ears as I press my head into his chest.

Gently sending me back over to Dean, Castiel heads to Sam, apparently he already took care of Dean.

"Thanks for getting us dry Cas, that water from the ice is invasive," Dean says gruffly as we slowly start to head back to the bunker.

Transforming back into myself. I place a hand on Sam and Dean's back, walking between them. My nose is shiny and I no longer know if I have toes, but there is a fuzzy feeling inside, like a burning log fire. 

Outside the bunker Dean and Gabe wink at me. I realise Sam and Cas are ahead of us. Oh no. Scooping down they grab as much slushy snow as they can and begin to run. Dean pulls back Sam's hood and shoves it down his coat, whilst Gabe splatters it on top of Cas' head. I feel a trickle of sympathy but I cannot stop the torrent of laughter that bursts from my lips. What can I say seeing a fallen angel and The Green Giant hopping around trying to dislodge melting snow is hilarious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this part. Very fluffy moment between Cel and Cas yay :D Please feel free to review.**

Later when the other three were snoozing off the warm turkey sandwiches and beer (vile drink I don't recommend it). Uncle Cas took me outside to build a snowman. Apparently he had seen one in an autistic boy's personal Heaven once. Whilst watching Frozen his memory got jogged.

As we were rolling and packing snow I reflected on how far me and Cas had come. Sure he was constantly on my case (not as much today), his advice was usually unhelpful or worrying and he still had serious moments. But his compassion for a better world shone through and it thawed my icy defences. I used to be petrified of the guy and now I couldn't imagine living without him being in the background. I would miss his confusion at simple things, but most of all I would miss his hugs. They may look awkward but they never failed to make me feel protected from the sometimes harsh world.

Admiring our little, lop-sided snowman that had hastily, finger imprinted features a stab of pain went through me. I wish it could always be like this. Spending time together as a family, no worries or fears to contend with. No stressful cases and no bloody pro- stupid things looming over our heads like grumpy thunder clouds.

Without warning, I was pulled closer to Cas who smiled sweetly at me. I returned the hug holding him tight, making every second count, deciding that I would start living in the moment.

And in this particular moment I was grateful. I was grateful for my family, that I am fortunate enough to exist and experience life.

 **Cas: I enjoyed building a snowman**

 **Cel: Me too**

 **Cas: We should...**

 **Cel: What?**

 **Cas: Never mind *flies away***

 **Cel: That was odd, then again this is my uncle we are talking about**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this short story. It was a pleasure to write. If you want to feel free to review.**

Tucked in bed my mind whirred with thoughts mainly revolving around Christmas and what I could get for the guys. Uncle Cas, I would write him a poem, possibly about insects, maybe bees, he loved the smaller creations of his Father; they fascinated him. Uncle Gabe was a breeze. Anything sweet (or candy as he would say) related would be a winner. But sticking with a Christmassy theme. I am planning peppermint red, white and green striped candy canes. I hate the sticky stuff. Don't get me wrong I adore mint but not when it freezes your taste buds and burns your mouth. Sam, I was thinking along the lines of something practical, perhaps a click free to save all his research files and favourites. Just on the rare (frequent) occasions Dean visits inappropriate website on his brother's laptop to make the 'sheriff' come to town (sorry). I'm sick of having my powers be exploited by restoring his laptop, it needs to stop. Also, it would give us a few laughs Christmas day. Dean, now Dean is trickier. I know he is obsessed with classic rock but I have limited knowledge in that area. And when I say limited I mean none. An air freshener for his 'baby' wouldn't cut it. Then it hit me. Why not invent something around pie? You've heard of time machines (they're fake) but what about a pie machine? I envisage a silver box, a lot like a microwave. With a simple screen that Dean can scroll along horizontally. We are keeping the technology basic here. It would contain images of any pie you could think of. Then all Dean would have to do is press it and the steaming, thick crusted pie would appear inside the box. As for Bobby I would have to do some more brainstorming.

Yawning I snuggled under my covers and closed my weary eyes. Excitement swirled in my stomach as I knew Christmas Eve was approaching fast. I could only pray that the good times would last. Even though deep down I knew the difference between fantasy and reality, sadly the bad times would emerge at some point. But it's okay. Because as long as I have my family I will protect them in any way I can and I know they would do the same for me. So I would continue to live in the moment and attempt to not think about my, our uncertain future.


End file.
